


Focus

by pocmarvelworks



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Erik Killmongerx black!reader - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocmarvelworks/pseuds/pocmarvelworks
Summary: Erik’s been so caught up in his mission on getting revenge on Wakanda that he hasn’t been taking care of himself lately and he’s all stressed. The reader decides to help her man out
Relationships: Erik Killmongerx black!reader
Kudos: 15





	Focus

You sigh, staring at your boyfriend from across the dinner table. You’d be trying to interact with him all day, but all you’d get are grunts and groans in reply. He hadn’t slept with you in weeks. In both ways of the word. It’s like you weren’t even there.

Erik flips the page in his father’s journal and continues to take notes on the new page. Another sigh comes from your mouth. You placed your fork back on your plate and stared at him. ‘Erik..” It’s not like he didn’t hear you, you had said it fairly loud. “Erik,” You tried again and another call unanswered. “Nigga, I know you hear me.”

“What, Y/N, oh my god. I’m busy! Like you see that right?” He points at his various papers, his laptop, and his father’s journal.

“First off, don’t talk to me like that. I’m here to help you, you haven’t spoken to me all day.” He rolls his eyes but looks back at his stuff. “You’re tired, huh?” His shoulders slump at your statement. “You’re stressed out and tired. You don’t come to bed when I call you, I don’t even think you sleep, babe.” He sighs. “You’re hungry..” His stomach growls at this realization. “Did you even notice I made dinner? And your favorite at that…” You stand up and walk over to him.

It’s obvious he’s not focusing on his work anymore. He’s just staring at it with clenched fists and narrowed eyes. “ You need to give it a rest, baby.”

“No! I can’t. I-I’m so fucking close, Y/N. You don’t understand.”

“I can’t understand when you don’t tell me. Seriously, Erik. Take a break. I’m concerned for you. You don’t take care of yourself anymore. You’re going to drive yourself crazy, take a fucking break for once.”

“Y/N, listen, please.” He sighs and sits back. His hands run down his face, which is a great opportunity to close the journal and pack up his shit. “Wakanda isn’t being fair to people like us.”

“I know, honey, I know. But look, you can’t get revenge on Wakanda if you’re tired and stressed.” You leaned down and kissed the shell of his ear. “I just want you to relax.”

A relieved sigh escapes his lips. “When was the last time you relaxed? The last time you relieved yourself?” His head falls back as you trail kisses onto his neck. “You’re so fucking tense, baby. You gotta let yourself go sometimes.” Your hands run down his chest, feeling the scars and marks through the thin material.

“Y/n, what are you doing, babe?”

“Shhh, stop talking” Your lips travel up to his cheek and his heart beats faster. He just wants your lips on his. Or somewhere else on his body. “Are you gonna relax for me?” He nods, lips parted slightly as he tries to catch his breath. You slide the chair out from the table and pull him up with you. He follows you like a lost puppy. Your hips were swaying under his shirt that you were wearing. He could see the brightly colored underwear under the thin shirt and he licked his lips. Your braids swung in tune with your hips and god damn he was hypnotized. How could someone be so intoxicating, so ethereal, so… god-like?

“Sit down.” He blinked a couple of times at the sound of your voice. In the middle of your living room was a chair. Nothing else in front of back of it. You were standing in front of the stereo on the bookshelf in the corner.

“Why?”

“Erik, sit down.” He nods before slowly sitting down. Soft, sensual music fills the air. The lights dim and he gasps. “Erik, baby, it’s time for you to relax.” His heart quickens in pace and fuck he’s so excited. He can’t see you, and honestly, he doesn’t want to. This is a surprise and he’d like to keep it this way.

Suddenly, he feels your fingers graze the back of his neck. “Focus on me, baby.” You whisper. Shivers run down his spine and he bites his lips. Your hands run over his shoulders, and from your movements, he can tell you’re swaying to the beat of the music. He doesn’t want you behind him, he wants to see.

Your hand runs down his arm slowly as your circle him to come into the front. He makes eye contact with you as your smirk down on him. When the beat does drop, you plop yourself onto his lap and grab his shoulders. He immediately tries to grab your waist, but you remove them from your hips. “You can’t touch.” Your lips barely touch his as he says this and he almost whimpers at the teasing.

Your hips begin moving. Hips moving against hips, his breathing gets a little heavier and faster. “Are you feeling relaxed?” He swallows but doesn’t answer. Your hips grind a little harder and slower and he growls.

“Yes, I- I just need you.” Looking down to your thick thighs, he licks his lips. His shirt has ridden up now, showing your panties with a wet spot down the middle.

“You’ll have me in a second, honey, I’m not done.” Your hands run down his chest as your hips continue to move. You stop above the waistband of his sweats. Hooking your nails into them, you stand up at a bent position. Your lips ghosted over his before you snap the waistband back and stand up straight. He gasps at the sudden movements and stares at you in disbelief.

You turn around and sit on his knees, so you’re further from his touch. “Keep focusing on me, honey.” Your back is to him, your neck exposed as your hair was thrown to the side. He bites his lip to refrain himself from attacking your neck and giving you hickeys.

You bend down, still sitting on his knees, and reach his toes. Your ass is perched high in the air, with your back arched in a dangerous position. The same arch that made him fall in love with you in the first place. “You can touch me, Erik.”

Before you could finish your sentence, his hands are gripping your ass. He’s kneading the dark cheeks in his hands, running his fingers over the stretch marks. You bite your lip at how eager he was before finally standing up. “Can you stop teasing me now? I wanna fuck.”

“Carry me back to the bed then, your highness.” You sit down on his lap and he immediately stands up. Hands under your thighs as you both share a passionate kiss. He’s keeping one eye open to protect you from hitting the wall but he’s giving his all into the kiss. Tongue, teeth, everything.

He lays you down on the bed, and you turn so you’re hanging upside down. “The fuck you doing?”

“You know exactly what I’m doing, come here.” You hadn’t done this position in a while. You’d tried it before with Erik, but felt that it needed to be perfected. He walks closer to you and you untie his sweatpants before shoving them down his legs. You nearly moan at the fact that he wasn’t wearing boxers. His cock slaps his stomach and you grab a hold of it and pump it a few times. “Relax.” You remind him. You kiss the head a few times, watching it twitch and throb in your hands. Your tongue is now added to the mix and you lick one long, fat, stripe from base to tip, causing him to groan out. You make sure the tip of your tongue dives into the slit of his penis, causing him to jerk.

Finally, the whole thing is in your mouth. He lets out a guttural moan, upset he can’t pull on your hair since it’s out of reach. You pump a small part of his base as you sloppily suck the rest.

“Fuck, baby girl, you drive me- fuck~” He whines out when he watches you spit on it. Your movements become slippery, the mixture of precum and spit causing him to slip out of the warmness of your mouth at times. Your eyes were closed and you trailed your free hand over your body. It was no doubt your panties were even more soaked than before, so you decided to rid yourself of them. After flinging them across the room, you continue to suck harder while rubbing your clit. You moan on his dick and he moans out loud once again. “Fuck, do that again and I’m gonna cum, you gotta let me pull out baby girl.”

He never usually came inside your mouth. He was afraid he’d hurt you or cause you to get sick, but you didn’t care. You locked him in and grazed your teeth lightly from base to tip. “Fuck!” His orgasm follows quickly after that. Warm seed shooting to the back of your throat causing you to gag a little. He backs up, giving you space to sit up. “Baby, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to! Here, do you wanna sp-” His mouth hangs open watching you stumble to catch the rest of the come as you swallow what was in his mouth.

“Lay down.” You demand and he nods. His cock is still half hard, he lays down, still breathing heavy. You reach over to the nightstand and grab a condom from the drawer. Ripping the plastic, you pump him a few times before rolling it on. He moans at the sensitivity before you position yourself over him. “Ready?” He nods and you slowly sink yourself down onto him. You steady yourself on his stomach, using the firm surface to keep you steady as you bounce on his cock. He grabs both breasts in his hands and squeezes slightly. You moan at the stretch he’s giving you, and you slightly pick up the pace.

Erik loses it at this point. He scoots back to the headboard and is sitting up wrapping his arms around you to get close. He’s trusted faster and harder than before causing you to scream at. You tangle onto the locs at the top of his head and bounce, Your chests were jumping on his as he gradually picks up the pace. He’s moaning and grunting in your ear. You bite down on his shoulder, trying to block out the screams threatening to escape.

“Erik, baby, I’m gonna cum!”

“You’re gonna cum for me baby? Go ahead, come for you king.” A few more thrusts later, you scream out and come all over him. His orgasm follows after five or so more thrusts. You both collapse after, your head laying on his chest.

After both of you have come down from your high, you reach up and cup Erik’s face. “Are you okay, baby?” a snore escapes his throat and you look up quickly. There, right above you, was Erik’s once in a lifetime blissful face. He’s finally calm, and at peace. He’s sleeping. He’s… relaxed.


End file.
